sonic overdrive episode 3: 200 year heros
by matthew the electric hedgehog
Summary: silver and blaze went to visit sonic and his friends, but they never met me. until Eggman Nega appeared.
1. silver and blaze

SONIC OVERDRIVE EPISODE 3: 200 YEAR HERO'S

AT QUIZNOS

MATTHEW: FINALLY, MY STEAK HOUSE BEEF DIP, MEET MY STOMACH.

TAILS WALKS IN

TAILS: MATTHEW!

MATTHEW:(STARTLED)

TAILS: OH SORRY MATTHEW.

MATTHEW: DON'T WORRY, WHATS UP?

TAILS: I NEED HELP.

MATTHEW: WITH WHAT?

TAILS: I WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH COSMO, BUT IM SO NERVOUS TO ASK HER. WHAT SHOULD I DO?

MATTHEW (THINKS) YOU KNOW A LOCATION WITH LOTS OF FLOWERS?

TAILS: YEAH?

MATTHEW: HOW ABOUT A PICNIC, BUT YOU GOT TO CALM DOWN AND ASK HER YOURSELF, AND BE PERFECTLY HONEST.

TAILS: OK MATT, THANKS!

A FEW MINUTES LATER

BOOM!

MATTHEW: WHAT THE?

WITH SHADOW, SONIC, AND KNUCKLES.

MATTHEW: WHAT GOING ON?

SHADOW: THE DOCTOR IS UP TO NO GOOD.

SONIC: BUT EGGMAN NEGA IS WITH HIM.

MATTHEW: THAT GUY IS FROM THE FUTURE!

SONIC: GOOD CALL PAL.

KNUCKLES: EGGMEN! COME BACK HERE!

NEGA: HE HE HE! LOOKS LIKE SONIC AND HIS ALLYS PLUS ONE NEW VICTIM WANT TO CHALLENGE US.

EGGMAN: THEY DO, SEND IN OUR TROOPS, SINCE SHADOW TURNED AGAINST ME, MATTHEW SHALL PAY FIRST!

A FEW MINUTES LATER

MATTHEW: HEY, LET ME GO!

FIRE AND PHYCHIC POWERS DESTROYED THE ROBOTS

SILVER: YOU OK GUYS?

KNUCKLES: THANKS SILVER.

SHADOW: WELL DONE BLAZE.

BLAZE: SILVER, WE FOUND AN UNKNOWN FRIEND OF THEIR'S.

SILVER: WHAT?

KNUCKLES: THAT'S MATTHEW, I'M SURE HE KNOWS YOU TWO ALSO.


	2. sub chapter: tails and cosmo's date

IN THE X-TORNADO

COSMO: TAILS, WHERE ARE WE GOING?

TAILS: SOMPLACE FOR A PICNIC, BY A LAKE WITH LOTS OF BEAUITFUL FLOWERS.

COSMO: OH, IM GLAD YOU ARE TAKING ME THERE.

TAILS: I DO MY BEST TI SUPRISE YOU ;)

THEY ARIVE AT EMERALD FEILD LAKE

COSMO: WOW TAILS! YOU WERE RIGHT, THIS PLACE IS BEAUTIFUL!

TAILS: YEAH, THIS IS EMERALD FEILD LAKE, A PERFECT PLACE FOR A PICNIC.

AN 2 HOURS AND 25 MINUITES LATER

TAILS: THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL RIGHT?

COSMO: THE STARS?

TAILS: YEAH, THEY REMIND ME OF SOMEONES EYES.

COSMO: WHO?

TAILS: (BLUSHING) YOURS.

COSMO: OH TAILS, THANK YOU.

BACK HOME

COSMO: I HAD A FUN TIME WITH YOU TAILS, WE SHOULD GO AGAIN SOMETIME.

TAILS: WE SHOULD, BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU.

COSMO: THANKS TAILS. (KISSED TAILS)


	3. matthew's rare gift

**AT CREAMS HOUSE**

**BLAZE: YOU YOU REALLY THINK HE KNOWS ABOUT US TOO SONIC?**

**SONIC: THINK? I KNOW, HE HEARD ABOUT US WHEN WE FOUND HIM.**

**SILVER: FOUND, YOU MEAN HE IS NOT FROM HERE?**

**CREAM: YES, MR. MATTHEW MIGHT KNOW ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE HE ENCOUNTERS.**

**MATTHEW WAKES UP**

**MATTHEW: OW, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? WAIT, SILVER, BLAZE?**

**BLAZE: HE REALLY DOES KNOWS US.**

**SILVER: SONIC WAS NOT KIDDING AT ALL.**

**SONIC: TOLD YA.**

**VANILLA: OH, YOUR UP.**

**MATTHEW: YEAH, BUT HOW DID I GET HERE ?**

**BLAZE: SILVER AND I TOOK YOU HERE, YOU WERE IN BAD SHAPE.**

**MATTHEW: I FIGURED.**

**SILVER: CREAM AGREED WE TAKE YOU HERE TO REST.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**TAILS: MATTHEW, WE HEARD YOU GOT ATTACKED.**

**COSMO: ARE YOU OK?**

**MATTHEW: YEAH I'M OK.**

**MATTHEW FOUND AN EMERALD IN BUSH**

**MATTHEW: (WALKED TO SPARKLE)**

**COSMO: WHERE ARE YOU GOING?**

**COSMO AND TAILS RAN AFTER HIM**

**MATTHEW: I THINK I FOUND AN EMERALD.**

**SHOCKED BY A CHAOS EMERALD**

**TAILS, COSMO: MATTHEW!**

**MATTHEW: OUCH THAT WAS UNUSUAL.**

**COSMO: HOW DO YOU FEEL MATTHEW?**

**MATTHEW: STRONGER THAN USUAL.**

**EGGMAN APPEARS**

**EGGMAN: LOOKS LIKE YOU FOUND ME A CHAOS EMERALD BOY!**

**MATTHEW: DON'T THINK THAT WAY EGGHEAD, CARE TO SURRENDER?**

**EGGMAN: NEVER, NOW HAND OVER THAT CHAOS EMERALD.**

**MATTHEW: NO WAY! TRY TO TAKE IT BY FORCE!**

**EGGMAN: HAVE IT YOUR WAY.**

**10 MINUITES WITH MISSLES**

**EGGMAN: MISSLES WILL FINISH HIM:)**

****MATTHEW: DON'T BE SO SURE!****

****DESTROYED 2 AND RODE 1 BACK AT EGGMAN****

**EGGMAN: YOU'LL REGRET THIS!**

**MATTHEW: NOT MUCH OF A CHALLENGE :)**

**COSMO: THATS AMAZING!**

**TAILS: UNBELEIVABLE, THE CHAOS EMERALD GAVE HIM NEW ABILITIES, BUT HOW?**

**TIKAL: BECAUSE HE SHOWN BRAVERY AND TOOK THE RISK THE FIRST TIME.**

**MATTHEW: TIKAL, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT CAN HAPPEN.**

**TIKAL: I DID, BUT IT HARDLY HAPPENS, THE CHAOS EMERALD GAVE YOU A GIFT, YOU CAN CONTROL THEM TOO.**

**COSMO: WILL YOU BE OK?**

**TAILS: THINK YOU CAN HANDLE WHAT WE CAN DO?**

**MATTHEW: TAKES TRAINING, BUT YEAH.**

**END OF EPISODE 3**


End file.
